custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tervok
Tervok is a Skrall of the Elite Warrior class, and a member of the Rock Tribe. Biography Originally nameless, Tervok, like the rest of his kind, originated in a region far to the north of Bara Magna, Tervok being a member of the Elite Warrior class. Tervok later fought in the Core War on Spherus Magna under the command of the Element Lord of Rock. At some point during the war, Tervok gained knowledge of a traitor amongst the ranks of the Rock Tribe, and managed to stop him before he could execute his plans, which would have resulted in the deaths of all of the leader Skrall and the Element Lord of Rock. As a reward for his efforts, Tuma granted him the name "Tervok." Tervok was later placed in command of an entire legion of the Rock Tribe's army. At the climax at the war, Spherus Magna split up up in an event known as the Shattering. When the Shattering broke the planet into several pieces, Tervok was separated from his homeland along with the rest of the Skrall. Later, Tervok and the rest of his kind were forced to migrate south due to the relentless attacks of the Baterra. After moving into the city of Roxtus, and being accepted into the social system, Tervok became one of Tuma's most trusted warriors. Recently, Tervok traveled Atero in order to conquer the city during the most recent Great Tournament. After successfully taking the city, Tervok returned to Roxtus. After the Skrall allied themselves with the Bone Hunters, Tervok aided them in invading the water village of Tajun, driving the Agori villagers out. He soon left to return to Roxtus where he later listened to Tuma’s speech of domination and superiority. After witnessing Tuma's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Tervok was forced to retreat from a hulking creature he mistook for a Baterra. He was forced do battle with the Glatorian who had followed Mata Nui and was sent reeling with his fellow warriors from a blast of elemental power unleashed by Mata Nui and his allies. Injured and exhausted, Tervok was forced to flee Roxtus with the other Skrall and Bone Hunters, and eventually managed to take charge of one of the fragments of the Rock Tribe. Abilities and Traits A powerful and fearsome warrior, Tervok is a master in most forms of combat, both armed and unarmed. Incredibly cruel and equally ruthless, Tervok is feared even by other members of his own tribe. Clever and crafty, Tervok is a brilliant tactician and is known to be very manipulative at times. Originally, Tervok possessed a great deal of confidence in his leader, Tuma. However, after the Skrall leader made his alliance with the treacherous Agori Metus, Tervok began to doubt Tuma's control over the Rock Tribe. As a member of the Elite Warrior class of Skrall, Tervok possesses strength, speed and agility that outmatches that of even members of the special forces class. Tools Tervok wields a Skrall Tribal Design Blade as his main weapon. He also carries a Thornax Launcher, which is attached to his sword. Stats Trivia *A MOC of the same name was made by user Toa Hydros. Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian